


Precious

by DaniaVento



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Master/Slave, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniaVento/pseuds/DaniaVento
Summary: My gift to Aj! this was really fun! if you like my work come and see my sfw and nsfw stuff on twitter https://twitter.com/DaniaVento/status/1344194511845683200
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/gifts).




End file.
